cccd_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Vitus Graves
Vitus is a vagabond, with no real home or family to spend time with. He spends his time going between jobs and homes, rarely staying in one place for too long. So long as his work doesn't stray outside of his moal compass, that those who he kills, steals from, or persuades are guilty without a doubt. Appearance Vitus is 6', with short, straight, brownish-black hair. He has brown eyes and a wiry build, due to his lack of a steady diet. He wears a grey hooded jacket and faded blue jeans. Across his left eyebrow, there is a scar from an encounter where the mark wasn't alone. Weapons Vitus wields twin hooks, swords with a method of attack at just about every angle imaginable. When linked together by a chain at the base of each hook, these blades become an entity unto themselves. As he lacks any particularly noteworthy muscular build, he relies more on agility to carry him through his encounters. Vitus has also been making small ventures into his Arcana abilities, although he is certainly a novice by any standard. Regardless, he has learned how to use the most basic level of the Arcana of Force. Through this, he has been able to further hone his already keen reflexes. However, he is still unable to exert complete control over this ability, occasionally leading to accidents that are more trouble than they were worth. Therefore, for the most part he prefers to fight with his normal abilities A note by Creed I felt that given how long it took me just to put out this much, you guys deserved a bit of an explanation. First off, I've been struggling a bit in school as of late, as I've been neglecting some of my classes in favor of just dicking around. So I've had a bit of catching up to do as of late. Second, I recently got a job, so readjusting my schedule to work around this has been a bit of a challenge. However, I think I've got it worked out for the most part now. Lastly, as you've likely already seen, this isn't the most complete character you've likely seen. This is mostly due to the fact that my mind has been a complete perfectionist when it comes to designing a story or personality. If something I come up with seems even slightly unoriginal, it gets sent to the trash heap. I know you all said that this isn't meant to be taken seriously and I realize that. It's more of an internal issue that I've got to work around with myself. Anyways, until I've gotten this character ready, I've set this page as my home page, so that I can be reminded of what I need to do whenever I get on. I really do want to try this out with you guys, don't get me wrong. I've just got to overcome that mental barrier I seem to have placed there myself. So hopefully I can kick this problem soon and we can finally get started on what we've wanted to do here for a long time now (: -Creed